Borrowed Heart
by allyreamy903
Summary: Jane Rizzoli has been in the hospital for eight long months, waiting for a heart; as she is in desperate need of a transplant. Maura Isles is married to Ian Faulkner, when he passes away. Ian is an organ donor, and none other than Jane Rizzoli will receive his heart. Maura and Jane will cross paths, and what will happen then? Slightly AU. Fluffy/angsty, but eventual Rizzles.


**Hey, everyone. So this is an idea that came to me today after watching an extremely heartwarming video online. (here's the link to the video, in case you'd like to watch it: watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZN8EMXDwJ1A )**

**Let me know what you guys think! I've got a lot of ideas for where I want this fic to go, and feedback is so so so appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the associated characters or settings. All rights belong to their respective owners, not me. **

**Also, I used lyrics from the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute in the first part of the chapter. All rights belong to them, not me. **

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_Maura Isles sits alone in a hospital waiting room, just outside the Emergency Room's trauma center. Her entire body feels cold; how could this be real? Her hands are shaking; her cheeks are red and stained with tears. She opens her swollen, blood-shot eyes when she hears the sound of footsteps in front of her. She stands, while trying her best to make eye contact with the trauma surgeon._

"Mrs. Faulkner?" the doctor asks, his voice smooth and low.

"I-Isles," Maura near chokes. "Maura Isles. I kept my own last name," Maura responds, trying desperately not to sob.

"Ms. Isles. In spite of our best efforts, your husband's injuries were far too traumatic and we were not able to revive him. He hemorrhaged out before the ambulance had even arrived. I am so sorry for your loss, Ms. Isles,"

"Oh, no. Ian, no. No, no, no," Maura mumbles almost incoherently. Tears begin streaming freely down her cheeks at this point, and she sits back down in the chair behind her while she tries to compose herself.

"You're free to come see him, if you'd like. To say your goodbyes?" The doctor says as he crouches down next to Maura. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and tries his hardest to give her a reassuring smile.

Maura looks over at the doctor and nods her head, lips quivering. She stands up and allows the man to lead her down what feels like a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They finally reach the end, and the doctor pushes open the large steel doors, leading to a room full of complex looking machines and tools.

The room is cold, and almost empty feeling. In the center lays a stainless steel operating table, where Ian is laying motionless.

"Oh, Ian," Maura says as she approaches him on the table. "How could this happen to you?" Maura lays a gentle hand on his still chest, and it's still warm. "I love you, Ian. Forever. Forever and always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always," she sobs, reciting the words that he had said only a few months earlier when he had asked her to marry him.

"I know how hard this must be for you, Ms. Isles," the doctor says, taking Maura out of her semi-conscious state. "Your husband didn't have a registered driver's license, and therefore is not a registered organ donor. The choice is now yours to make, if you believe that Ian would have wanted to be a donor, we'll have you sign a few papers and we'll need to get that done as soon as possible,"

"Oh, of course. Organ donation. I suppose it's not something we'd ever discussed," Maura says as she turns toward the doctor, wiping her eyes. "Yes. Ian would always do whatever he could to help those less fortunate than him. I don't see why this would be any exception," she attempts a smile at the surgeon, who returns the gesture.

"That's very well, Ms. Isles. He was a very healthy man, with a strong heart. I'm sure his organs are going to save lives. Your husband is a hero,"

"Yes. He is. He always has been,"

* * *

_Jane Rizzoli is lying back in her hospital bed, in a room decorated with cards and flowers from all of the visitors she's had over the past few months. Get well soon cards from her family, her co-workers, local children, and anybody else who's dropped by to wish Jane their best. Giant teddy bears among various other stuffed animals lined the windowsill, as a subtle reminder that there are many people fighting this battle with Jane. _

"Hey, Janie!" Frankie says as he enters the room. "Game's on! Why aren't ya watching?" her brother says as he grabs the television remote from the chair next to her bed and clicks on the TV.

"Frankie!" Jane says excitedly as she sits up slightly to allow her brother to give her a loose hug and a kiss on her forehead. "What brings you here?"

"Eh, you know. I'm off today and I figured we could watch the game together!" Frankie reaches into the brown paper bag that he brought, and pulls out a tupperware container full of food. "I brought ya some of Ma's gnocchi, too! You can have it later for dinner,"

"Aww, thanks brother. Oh! Sox are down by 3 in the bottom of the ninth! Fuckin' can't catch a break, can I?" Jane says, half-jokingly to her brother.

"Hey, miracles happen!" Frankie says as he makes himself comfortable on the chair beside his big sister's bed.

"Yeah, well. I stopped believing in miracles somewhere in month 3 here,"

"Ah, c'mon, sis! Don't think like that," Frankie says, while gently punching Jane's arm.

"Let's be real, Frankie. I've been here for eight damn months! I'm ready to bust out of this fuckin' hell-hole!"

"Jane, the doctors told you! Some people are on the waiting list for a transplant for years before they find a match. Don't give up so easily!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in. I just don't wanna be here anymore. I'm sick of missing everything! TJ's growin' up without me! I miss Sunday dinners with Ma and Pop. Ya know? The little things," Jane says, her voice low and full of sadness.

"And I don't like thinking about transplants," Jane continues.

"Huh? Why not?" Frankie asks, genuinely curious.

"I mean. The fact that somewhere…someone has to _die_ in order for me to keep on living. I don't like to think of that…it's pretty awful. It makes me feel kinda selfish,"

"Janie, look at me," Frankie says, seriously. "Do not think that way. No one is dyin' just so you can live. People make the choice to be organ donors because they know it means that they can save a person's life even after they're gone. Hell, even you and me are organ donors!" Frankie says with a small laugh.

Before Jane can respond, her doctor walks in.

"Oh, hey Dr. Yang. Isn't it a little early for rounds?" Jane asks.

"I'm not here for rounds, Jane," Dr. Yang responds, with the small hint of a smile on her lips. "We've found a match. Jane, we have a heart for you,"

* * *

**So? What'd ya think? Let me know!**

**xoxoxoxo**


End file.
